


BTS - A Soft Embrace (J-Hope x Nana)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [115]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Hurt / Comfort. Family talk.As part of a series of short scenarios inspired by the prompt of failed erections/premature ejaculation/interrupted sex.Set shortly after ‘They celebrate Valentine’s Day’Please consider following us on tumblr for more works including original art based on our fics: insfiringyou.tumblr.com
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Headcanon Masterlist [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379
Kudos: 1





	BTS - A Soft Embrace (J-Hope x Nana)

She reached between their bodies and slipped her hand gently beneath his shorts, wrapping her digits around him to tug him lightly. 

“Nana…” Hoseok’s eyes closed at the sensation, a regretful warning on his lips. 

She sensed his tone looked up, observing the pained expression on his face. “I just want to touch you.” She whispered, pleading for him to respond in the way she wanted. 

He shook his head. “I can’t Nana…” He sighed loudly. “Not whilst you’re upset.”

She could hear how sorry he was but, unable to help herself she continued her motion against him, stroking his cock in her soft, warm hand. “I’ll be fine.” She reassured, pressing her lips lovingly to her throat. 

Apologetic but firm in his stance, he reached down and pulled her away from him. “I don’t think I can.”

She looked at him expressively; eyes swimming with tears before she rolled over; turning away from his body. “I just thought it might take my mind off things…” She feebly explained.

“I’m not sure this will help.” He reasoned softly, slipping his arm around her waist to rest against her covered stomach and pressing his lips to the edge of her ear. “I’m happy to hold you…as much as you want.” He whispered against her sensitive skin, making her shiver in response. 

“I want you closer.” She frowned.

He was still for a moment before shifting against her, slipping his thigh between her legs. She squeezed it comfortingly, clutching the arm wrapped around her with both hands and holding him tight. He sensed her neediness and reached around with his other hand to stroke her hair softly, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

“How’s that?” He asked. 

“Mmm…” She murmured approvingly. “Really nice.”

They fell quiet and he felt her relax into his embrace as she calmed down from her earlier outburst. 

“Japan’s not that far away.” He said eventually. “We can go and visit him soon.”

She thought for a moment. “It just seems far…” She murmured tentatively. “And he’s my baby brother.”

“He’s twenty one.” Hoseok argued lightly.

She shrugged against him; her entire body moving with the smooth, feline motion. “Still my baby brother.”

He realised how much the thought of him going away troubled her and stroked her upper arm lovingly. “I know you’re close.” An idea played on his mind. “Do you want to invite him over before he leaves?”

“For a party?” She asked hopefully, voice changing in pitch as she considered this. 

He nodded. “If you like.”

“Yes…” She said eagerly, smiling at the thought. “That would be nice.”


End file.
